jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tertiary Characters
The following is a list of very minor or flat characters in Bond films that once had stub articles under 1000 bytes. These characters have a lack of screen time and don't do too much to interacting with our main characters other than to say a few words to them then just walk off. Minor characters that take up more screen time are on separate articles on the minor characters category. On Her Majesty's Secret Service Phidian Phidian was present when James Bond meets Hilary Bray. He was portrayed by Brian Grellis. ''Diamonds Are Forever (film) Marna A fictional harpist who played in The Whyte House dining-hall during a deleted scene from the 1971 ''James Bond film Diamonds Are Forever. Playing from a floating island in a nearby swimming pool, she and James Bond share a knowing glance to the jealous frustration of Plenty O'Toole. Joshua A fictional houseboy in Mrs. Whistler's school in South Africa. He continued reading to the children when Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd visited the old lady; who was in fact a diamond smuggler. The character was portrayed by Brinsley Forde. Jerry A fictional customs officer operating at Los Angeles International Airport. When Bond arrives with his "dead brother" he started to check the body, but Felix Leiter stopped him and took his place. It is unknown who performs the character. Scientist performer A fictional unnamed performer who acts in a shape-shifting illusion show at the Circus Circus casino in Las Vegas. In the show, he takes the role of a scientist serving as a handler for "Zambora", a beautiful South African girl whom he transforms into a 450 lbs gorilla. The character is a cameo of casino owner Jay Sarno. Zambora performer(s) A fictional unnamed performer - likely two performers - who act in a shape-shifting illusion show at the Circus Circus casino in Las Vegas. In the show, she takes the role of a sultry South African girl who morphs into a 450 lbs gorilla. The latter costumed performer is likely to be another individual. Larry He is a police officer in Los Angeles. When Bond escaped from W Technologies, the sheriff found him. Bond escaped from the sheriff and then started the car chasing. Larry's car was the last which was broken. Hamilton Hamilton is a minor character and one of Felix Leiter's CIA agents. In a bid to ensure that Bond and diamond smuggler Tiffany case are not 'interrupted', Leiter tasks Hamilton with standing guard outside the lower entrance to 007's hotel suite at The Whyte House. The actor's identity is unknown. Fred (CIA) Fred is one of over 30 CIA agents posted around Circus Circus by Felix Leiter during a risky diamond exchange. He is tasked with following diamond smuggler Tiffany Case. Realizing she is being shadowed, she evades Fred and his colleagues by escaping during the resulting chaos of the Zambora circus sideshow. The actor's identity is unknown. Harry Harry was an astronaut employed by Willard Whyte's Techtronics Plant in California; testing or training on Whyte-manufactured moon landing equipment. Following a diamond smuggling pipeline, Bond infiltrates the facility and is forced to escape in a stolen, experimental moon buggy. As 007 rushes for the buggy, Harry is told to stop him - and swings at the spy in an exaggeratedly slow fashion. He misses and Bond casually runs around him. The actor's identity is unknown. Fred Fred was one of the few named security guards employed by Willard Whyte's Techtronics Plant in California. When Bond attempts to escape in the experimental moon buggy, he is pursued by a team of guards, including Fred, who end up crashing their vehicles during the chase. Watching Bond drive off into the distance, one of Fred's fellow guards asks him to call the sheriff's office. The actor's identity is unknown. Live and Let Die Billy-Bob Billy-Bob is Sheriff J.W. Pepper's brother-in-law who owns the fastest boat in the bayou and who works for the State Wildlife Department at Ranger Station. Pepper called Billy-Bob to help but Adam hit him unconscious and stole his boat. Eddie Eddie and his partner are helping Sheriff J.W. Pepper to catch Bond and the others on the river. But Bond suddenly jump with his boat cross the road and they crashed with the other cars. Bleeker Mr. Bleeker is the owner of the plane that Bond destroys while escaping from Kananga's henchmen. Later, he called Felix Leiter for compensation of the wings. He is played by Stephen Hendrickson. Mrs. Bell Mrs. Bell is an old woman who is a student of Mr. Bleeker in the airport where James Bond is taken by Dr. Kananga's henchmen. In addition, Bond said Mr. Bleeker is sick and he will give the lesson to Mrs. Bell. They shake off the henchmen and destroy the wings of the plane. After she went to the intensive care. The Man with The Golden Gun Maybelle Pepper She is the wife of Sheriff J.W. Pepper and they are on holiday in Thailand. She is portrayed as a typical American tourist. Portrayed by Jay Sidow. The Spy Who Loved Me (film) Ahmed A fictional character briefly mentioned in the 1977 James Bond film The Spy Who Loved Me. In the film Q made a magnetic salver with sharped edge which serves to cut the head of the victim. After the successful trial Q told his assistant to bring it to Ahmed's tea party. It is unknown whether Ahmed was the victim or the host. Boris A fictional KGB agent who briefly appears in the 1977 James Bond film The Spy Who Loved Me. He was played by Chris Webb. In the film, Bond fight with him and Ivan in Egypt; they are knocked unconscious. A View to a Kill Faras Mr. Faras is a mentioned character in the James Bond film A View to a Kill. Faras was one of Max Zorin's guests at Chantilly, France. He told his trainer he'll go to a million for the Ithacus colt. Gerry Gerry is one of several guards of Max Zorin and a minor character who appears briefly in the 1985 film ''A View to a Kill''. When James Bond and Stacey Sutton arrived to the mine two security guards, including Gerry, stopped them. Gerry bring to Bond a helmet. Safety is first. Gerry don't appears again in the film and it is unknown if he is killed by Zorin and Scarpine or not. GoldenEye (film) Locomotive engineer An unnamed character employed by the Janus Syndicate, he is the locomotive engineer who operates Alec Trevelyan's Soviet Missile Train. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists Category:Cleanup